1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Up With Death
'Up With Death' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 15. Originally aired December 16, 2009. -- This is the Original Episode -- M-R-Ouch! Way to Die #'485' On May 4, 2005, in Peoria, IL. A night nurse, who is an ex-Army medic, is mugged by a gun-toting drug addict during her shift. She tries to knock him unconscious by giving him prescription drugs, but they are ineffective. The addict soon tries to rape the nurse, and she lures him to an MRI room by stripping. She then turns it on to disarm the addict, but he has a steel plate in his skull which the magnetic force of the MRI machine attracts. The man flies into the machine, hitting his head on its top, and dies of brain damage from the massive blow. Alt names - Nurse Case Scenario Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Succu Offed Way to Die #'229' On July 19, 2008, in Tucson, AZ. Two stoners with a large collection of cacti return from the Arizona Desert with a stolen Saguaro cactus. They celebrate by drinking a brew of mezcal and peyote. In a shared hallucination, the Saguaro tells them they will be punished for stealing it, causing them to flee in panic. One falls on an Agave plant and gets impaled through the heart, while the other runs head-on into another Saguaro and its needles impale him through the eyes and into his brain. Alt names - Cursed Cacti Coming & Going Way to Die #'432' On September 2, 1997, in Palmdale, CA. A movie make-up artist rides home with her boyfriend on the back of his motorcycle. The vibrations of the bike arouse the woman to the point of orgasm and for a moment she forgets she is on the motorcycle. She briefly lets go and ends up tumbling onto the road, breaking many bones and dying of internal organ damage. Alt names - Good Vibrations Coffin Nailed Way to Die #'150' On January 13, 1989, in Cold Spring, KY. A necrophiliac working in a morgue has sex with a corpse, but forgets to secure the casket it is in before driving it to a funeral home. When a car comes out in front of him, the man makes a sudden stop, which flings the casket forward and hits the driver in the back of the head, severing his brainstem. Greased Is The Word Way to Die #'89' On May 17, 2001, in St. Louis, MO. A would-be robber plans to rob a jewelry store. He puts a pair of pantyhose on his face as a mask, which prevents him from seeing clearly. He wanders into a gun shop instead, where the customers and clerks – all legally armed and acting in self-defense – shoot him multiple times until he dies from a fatal shot to the heart. Alt names - The Gunfire of Blindness Blades of Gory Way to Die #'110' On January 18, 2009, in Halifax, Canada. A one-time hockey prospect playing in a city league gets into a fight with an opponent during a game and pushes him on the ice. As the opponent falls, his ice skate slashes across his aggressor's throat, severing the carotid artery and killing him from excessive blood loss. Boris Bititoff Way to Die #'611' On June 9, 1991, in Chernobyl, Ukraine. A zoophilic soldier misses his chance to have sex with his female colleague, so he tries to have sex with a raccoon instead. While trying to get the raccoon to perform fellatio, the raccoon bites his penis off, and he bleeds to death. Alt names - Raccoon Rage Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 2 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Original Episodes Category:Top 100 Deaths